HI HAPPY FAN!
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: one fan, one movie store, two fanficton writers, four rockstars, one green fairy suit and a large amount of gummy candy! FUN FUN FUN! A Tokio Hotel fanfic.


Snap, Snap, snap, chew chew....Snap.

Sam sat on the check out counter at the Shelby township Michigan Blockbuster video rental at eleven at night,  
She sucked on the extra long gummy worm as she snapped it and out of her mouth as she took bites off.

Sam let out a sigh and lwent back to what she was doing,  
which was nothing.  
She flipped through the book at hand with little enthusiasm.

She closed the book with a heaving sigh and hopped off the counter, leaning against the wall and groaning with boredom.

She heard the bell on the door chime and she sprang to attention.

Two girls who looked about nineteen or so walked into the movie store chatting.

They looked familiar for some reason.

The one on the left had long wavy red hair. Her face was splattered with freckles that stood out against her pale skin. Her blue eyes were really bright. The one on the right was slightly taller. Her brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her green eyes were rimmed with dark makeup. She laughed and so did Sam. She had a funny laugh.  
sort of a Hehehehahahha *snort* *sucks in air through soft pallet* sound. It was nice though, very happy and full of mirth.

They ran back to the back of the store.  
Sam could swear she had seen them somewhere; maybe she just went to school with them?

She leaned back into her book as the door dinged again.

"GIRLS! STELLEN SIE SICHER, DASS BEKOMMEN GRAN TORINO!" A thickly accent voice said as a tall man with long hair that fell in chunks to his shoulders. He had dark eyes and beautiful down turned lips.

Sam felt her jaw drop as she saw him.  
The girl with brown hair looked up "YOU GET IT YOURSELF!" She yelled.

The boy let out an aggravated huff and walked over to her.  
He rapped his arms around her waist as the other girl held up a video.

Sam turned her head to see them around a store display.

The redhead seemed to be arguing with the brown haired one as the tall man rested his head on the brown haired ones shoulder.

Of course she had seen the man, Bill Kaulitz.  
Who didn't know him...well...who in the Tokio hotel fangirl world wouldn't know him?

But the girls, She was sure that she had seen the girls.

Just then the door dinged again.

"WAS IS TAKING SO LONG!?" A boy with long brown hair yelled as he and two others walked in.

This time Sam's jaw did drop all the way to the floor.

Okay, Georg listing, Gustav Schafer and Tom Kaulitz where in the store...but who were the girls?

"Hannah's being stubborn again." The redhead said as she walked up.

"Am not!" Hannah argued, just for the sake of arguing.

The redhead just sighed.

"Let's just pay ja?" Bill asked.

"Yeah you go pay." Hannah smiled as she hug on his arm.

"Lazy today?" The redhead questioned.

"Look who's talking Em. The one that slept all day." Hannah scoffed.

"Well at least I got some sleep so I'm not grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy just…well… yeah… lazy!" Hannah laughed.

Bill walked up to the counter to see Sam gawking at him.

"You're Bill Kaulitz." She murmured taking the DVD from his hands.

"Hi happy fan!" He smiled with a chuckle and waving spastically.

Hannah, walked up, her hands were in her hair as she tried to fix her hair back into his bun.

"Bill, don't accost the poor girl." She sighed.  
She looked up at Sam.

"Have we met before?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Sam said uncertainly.

"Nice shirt." Tom said looking down at her Tokio hotel shirt.

"Thanks." Sam said blushing a bit.

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" Hannah asked again.

Gustav and Georg were just about asleep on the counter as they looked back and forth between them.

"What school did you go to?" Sam asked.

Hannah was looking at Sam's long brown, almost black hair. Round face, dark brown eyes, she even had on a hat that seemed to be covered in pins. Over all she was a beautiful girl.  
Georg seemed to have noticed also.

"No...I was homeschooled."

"Oh," Sam commented. "Where are you from? Your accent is funny."

Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Austin Texa – RAIRAI!" she shouted, stopping mid sentence.

"What about rai, oh my god!" Emily shouted.

"Yes?" Sam said...then it dawned on her. "HANNAH AND EMILY?!" She shouted looking at the two girls she had been reading about for so long.

"Woahhhhhh!" Emily shouted.

"Yeah it's us. Excuse her mental lapse." Hannah laughed.

"Oh my god no way!" Sam squealed.

Bill just looked at Hannah arching his eyebrows.

"Online friend." She said nodding and rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Well we are gonna go get on the bus. Don't be too long." Bill said as he kissed Hannah on the cheek.

"Okay." Hannah smiled. Emily just nodded.

Sam rushed around to hug both girls.

"How are you rai?" Hannah asked.

"I'm good! What are you doing with them?" Sam pointed to the sleeping Gustav leaned up against the door frame.  
Hannah let out a little snort at the sight.

"remember how Emily and I went to Germany with Em's Oma?"

"Yeah, you told me about that."

"Yeah, we got boyfriends too."

Sam let out a screech.

"NO SHIT?"

"Yes shit." Hannah said.

Emily let out a laugh

"So Hannah is with Bill and Emily is with Tom correct?" Sam asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Duh." Emily giggled.

"Just checking." She smiled.

"How did it happen?" Sam asked.

"Oh we were just around Germany. We finally convinced Oma to take us to Magdeburg. She let us walk around. We went to their house. They were outside. They came to greet us. And the rest is history." Emily smiled giving her the shortened version.

"Wow. Sounds amazing." Sam smiled.

"We admit, it was slightly stalkerish" Hannah commented.

"Just don't ask how we got their address" Hannah said with a smirk.

Sam raised her eyebrows.  
"It helps when you make friends who live in Magdeburg who just happen...to be HUGE Tokio hotel fans." Hannah smirked some more, Hannah was the type that there was no in-between, she went from smirking to hysterical laughter.

"I'm just glad we pulled off the whole 'lost tourist thing'." Emily commented.

"Yeah, that and I happened to know a whole lot of facts about the Magdeburg cathedral" Hannah said rolling her eyes.

Sam took the videos and started ringing them up as Emily got some candy.

Sam looked up as Hannah ran out the door.

"Umm..okay..." Sam commented rolling her eyes.

"So, how's everything?" Emily asked. "We haven't spoken in a while."

"It's all good. Been working." Sam said.

"Can say the same for us. Some how we got the job as lead handlers. We are still not sure what we do...but hey, we get to boss around people, I'm pretty sure we are just personal assistants, not that we care, they don't work us to the bone and we get money for it." Emily laughed.

"That sounds cool."

"yeah, that and we help with translations." Emily said.

Sam nodded and smiled. "I love that new fiction you wrote, the one where Bill runs around in the bright green shirt and the fairy wings with his hair in pigtails…" Sam trailed off with an amused look.  
"Why do I have the feeling that that was a real life encounter?"

"I have been sworn to silence." Emily said. "And really? Who's going to believe a fanfiction?"

Just then Hannah ran back into the room.

"Did you get sour patch kids?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, you and Bill are too much alike."

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"It was so nice to meet you!" Hannah said as she hugged Sam.  
"My cousin is having a wedding, she lives up in Ortonville. I'll make sure to drop by." Hannah smiled.

Sam laughed and said "Bring the man hunks too."

Hannah let out a laugh and walked out the door.

Emily sighed, waved good bye and towed the sleeping band member with her.

Forty five minutes later when her shift had ended and it was time to close up Sam was still high from the encounter.

After she had locked the doors and was heading to her car, she dug in her purse to find her keys.  
but when she turned around the bag that she loved so much (a limited addition Tokio Hotel hand bag) she saw that the faces of each member was signed.

She looked down at the autographs and let out a scream.

Still giggling she reached in to get her keys, but what she found was not there in the first place.

She pulled out a badge on a string that had what looked like a back stage pass to the concert in four days in Detroit. Two tickets and a slip of paper.

_Haha! Got you RaiRai! You didn't even notice I took the purse did ya?  
well I got the boys to sign it for you.  
YAY!_Sam sighed, she was gonna have good dreams tonight.

_Hope to see you back stage!  
Oh, and there's a phone number on the back of this note,  
Georg says call me._

_*snort*_

_love, Hannah and Emily._

**The end**

**  
****  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**  
****Right! This is not (sad face) our idea.  
Its RaiRai13's! YAY RaiRai!  
well…she told us about this dream, and we just had to share it!  
YAY FOR HER!  
okay…we sorta felt we had to because for some weird reason, she wigged out at the new profile photo and decided that we were the prettiest things on earth and that she wanted Emily's hair and Hannah's face….good luck with that one rai…  
We love you!**


End file.
